Not So Innocent Anymore
by mysterious-wolf
Summary: Naraku's defeated. Kagome finds out she has a twin brother and gets kidnapped. Meanwhile Yusuke finds out he has a twin sister. Whats going to happen? Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Kidnapped and Truths  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-yu-hakusho characters  
  
(~blah~)-thinking (*blah*)- Youko speaking to Suiichi and other telepathic communication ~*~* - changing scenes  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kagome's pov~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome ~Damn him! He always compares me with that...that CORPSE. One of these days those words will come back and bite him in ass! ~ thought Kagome as she fought the tears.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going home to study. I'll be gone for a week." Said Kagome "Oh, no you don't. You need to stay here and find the last few shards. Since we beat Naraku it should be easy now and then you can take all the test you like!" said Inuyasha "Inuyasha I'm going home whether you like it or not." Said Kagome  
  
"I said no bitch! Kikyo would never put anything else above her responsibility! If you were more like her we wouldn't be going through this..." as soon as Inuyasha said that he regretted them. His ears drooped for he knew what was coming. "Kagome... I..." said Inuyasha  
  
"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome running away  
  
*~ End of Flashback~*  
  
Kagome had run deep into the forest. She did not notice the pair of eyes that watched her. Kagome sat down at the base of the tree. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice where she was.  
  
~No! I will not cry for him. If he loves her then I will respect his decision...even if it's painful. Ok, decision made. It's getting dark I better get back to the well. I told mom I'd be there a month early to meet my brother. To think I have a twin brother. ~ Thought Kagome  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
Kagome had got back from the feudal era a few hours ago. They just defeated Naraku and they were having a celebration. Kagome had wished for the well to remain open and that she her friends, family, and those with good intentions to be aloud through. Kagome was going through her closet to select something to wear for the celebration.  
  
"Kagome, could you come down here for a sec. I have something important to tell you." asked Mrs. Higarashi  
  
"Sure! I'll be there in a second!" said Kagome Kagome put on black baggy pants, Red tank top, and white sneakers. After she put on her clothes she headed down stairs  
  
"Kagome I have something to tell you. You're not my real daughter. You see your father was married to another before he married me. He was married to a woman named Atsuko and before the divorce she had twins, a boy and a girl, the infants were only 2 months at the time. Your father won custody of the girl but could not win custody over the boy. Not to long after your father met me and about 8 months later we married. You see you're that girl, Kagome. I got a hold of Atsuko and in 3 months she should come by with your brother to meet you." Said Mrs. Higarashi  
  
"So you're saying you're not my real mother and I have a twin brother and there coming to see me in 3 months." stated Kagome "Yes." said Mrs. Higarashi "Wow...I never would have guessed...So what's my brother's name!?" asked Kagome "His name is I believe...Yusuke." Said Mrs. Higarashi  
  
*~End of flashback~*  
  
"Well I better get back...wait where am I?" said Kagome in a panic Kagome was looking for the way she came from when she felt someone hit her in the back of the neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Leader, we fount this girl on our territory!" said a female bandit "Let me see her!" ordered the leader "Yes, ma'am!" said the female bandit as she brought a girl with raven hair, a short black skirt, and a red tank top. "Wake her up!" ordered the female leader  
  
The female bandit slapped the raven haired girl a couple of time and she woke up.  
  
"W...wh...where am I?" asked the girl The girl looked upwards. The leader saw that she had honey-brown eyes "You are at our hide out. What are you doing on our territory?" asked the leader as she circled around the raven haired girl "I was running and I wasn't watching where I was going and I guess I ended up in your territory. I'm really sorry, I'll leave as soon as I can if you'll let me." begged the raven haired girl "Why were you running?" asked the leader  
  
The raven haired girl paused  
  
"...Somebody said some things he shouldn't have and it hurt and I ran." Said the raven haired girl sadly  
  
The leader looked at the raven haired girl  
  
"What's you're name, girl?" asked the leader "Kagome...Kagome Higarashi." Said the now identified Kagome "Well, Kagome, were keeping you here for the time being, No matter what you say your staying. Well teach you all the stuff we know if you behave. We can't risk someone grabbing you and you snitch on us whether it's intentional or not. The more we train you the less chance you get caught and get tortured. So the longer you resist us the longer you stay." Said the leader  
  
"I really wanted and needed to go home, but I guess I have no choice but to stay...Okay, I'll be willing to learn...How long will it take?" asked Kagome "To 3 weeks to 5 months, depends on how fast you learn. Welcome to our clan, Kagome, I'm Alaire, Leader of this clan and the woman behind you is Jessica, but we call her Jessie. There are 5 more women in the clan but their currently on a 'mission'. Jessie will you escort her to those empty quarters down the hall." said Alaire  
  
Kagome looked at the two bandits she could see them clearly now that their in the light. Alaire had golden-blonde hair, storm grey eyes, she was tall about 5'10, she was very pretty, she had a petite form, she had muscles but they weren't like a body builders, she was wearing white baggy pants, and a no sleeve low cut white shirt, and no shoes Jessie had jet black hair, ice blue eyes, she was about 5'7, she to was pretty, she had a petite form, she had muscles like Alaire, she was wearing what Alaire was just red, and she wore black boots.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" said Jessie as she led Kagome to her room Jessie helped Kagome rearrange everything and get settled, then left.  
  
~Well I might as well go to sleep because I think I'll need it tomorrow ~thought Kagome  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Yusuke's pov~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"SO YOU'ER SAYING I HAVE A TWIN SISTER!" yelled Yusuke "Yes I believe I am." Said Atsuko "I can't believe this. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked Yusuke unbelievingly "~sigh~ Yusuke, me and your father agreed to keep this a secret from you and your sister till you were old enough, and me and Mrs. Higarashi decided you and your sister are old enough. In 4 weeks you and me will see you sister so you better be ready on that day, got it?" said Atsuko  
  
"Yes, mother!" said Yusuke as he left to go pound some unfortunate dude  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~later that night at Kurama's~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Uremeshi has a twin sister, huh! To think Yusuke has a sister a twin sister at that. I can see it now, another Yusuke." Said Kuwabara "Shut up, moron!" snapped Yusuke "What did you say!? You want a fight Uremeshi!" said Kuwabara "Any time! Any place!" said Yusuke "Boys, Boys! I'd like my house to stay in one piece, thank you!" said Kurama  
  
"Fine but he started it." Said Yusuke "So when are you suppose to go and see your sister?" asked Kurama "4 weeks." Said Yusuke "Interesting...I wonder if she has supernatural powers like you do, Yusuke." Said Kurama "Yea, I've been wondering that as well." Said Yusuke "Hey maybe we should go with you and check it out!" said Kuwabara "Fine, I don't care. Better than alone...~I think~" said Yusuke  
  
*I wonder what his sister looks like* - Youko *Not now* - Kurama *No harm in wondering* - Youko *Not yet it isn't * - Kurama *Fox, what girl are you fantasizing about now* - Hiei *Yusuke's Sister* - Youko * You haven't even met her* - Kurama *So Yusuke has a sister now does he* - Hiei *Yes, and we're going to meet her in 4 weeks. Care to join us?* - Kurama *Hn." – Hiei  
  
"HELLO, KURAMA! ARE YOU IN THERE?" asked Kuwabara  
  
*Unfortunately, yes!* - Youko *Youko!* - Kurama *Fine, but I'll be back* - Youko *I'm jumping for joy* - Kurama sarcastically *Ha Ha very funny* - Youko sarcastically  
  
"KURAMA!" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara "Yes." said Kurama suddenly making Kuwabara fall on Yusuke "You coming, Boton just said we have a new mission." Said Yusuke  
  
Kurama nodded and they left through the portal.  
  
Hello I hope you liked it, this is my first fanfic ever , review and please be nice 


	2. Meeting

Meeting Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-yu-hakusho characters  
  
(~blah~) – thinking (*blah*) – Youko and Kurama speaking telepathically (and Hiei) ~*~* - changing scenes  
  
It's been 3 ½ weeks with only 3 days till Kagome's brother visits. Kagome has been training very hard these past few weeks. Alaire was surprised at how fast she learned, and she agreed to let Kagome go. Over the past few weeks her speed has increased and she is able to use her miko powers easily. She has also learned how to wield a sword maybe not as good as Sesshomaru or Inuyasha but good enough to survive a battle. She has also became an efficient thief. Alaire was so surprised at how fast Kagome learned she gave her a present. It was a ferret demon, it was like Kilala except it was silver with a pink star on its forehead and it got about 3 feet longer than Kilala, her name was Kitiara. She only appears when Kagome is on a 'mission' or Kagome is in a serious fight.  
  
Kagome was getting her things packed. She was wearing black baggy pants, black tank top that came about 3inches above her bellybutton she had no shoes on. She wore anklets that were made of demonic teeth and kept her feet from getting dirt on them.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Alaire "Coming, leader!" yelled Kagome  
  
Kagome finished packing and ran to the treasure room. The treasure room was huge and filled with all of their trinkets and a lot of other stuff they have stolen, the walls were covered in all kinds of garnets and silks ranging from purples to greens.  
  
"Yes, leader!" asked Kagome "I've heard you are to leave today. Is this true?" asked Alaire "Yes. I'm leaving just before sundown." Said Kagome "Very well. I 'm not going to keep you here so I will let you leave. If you want to ever come back you know where to find us." Said Alaire "Thank you for everything, leader. I 'm going to go now...bye." Said Kagome as she started to walk away  
  
"Remember if you're ever in trouble call us. Your one of us now. As a last gift I give you this." Said Alaire as she handed Kagome a necklace  
  
The necklace was beautiful it had gold and silver twisted together leading to an onyx jewel in the front. The jewel was shaped as a ten pointed star.  
  
"This jewel is what our clan wears as identification. You can call us with this if you ever need to and also this necklace will never break and once you put it on you can not take it off." Said Alaire  
  
"Thank you, leader I will cherish this and I will call you if I need to." Said Kagome as she put the necklace on and left  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later at midnight~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kagome had changed back into her black skirt and red tank top  
  
~I'm going to miss them~ thought Kagome  
  
Kagome was real close to Kaede's village. She kept real quiet as not to alert a certain hanyou.  
  
~I'm real glad that the jewel gave me an early wish. I'm still confused about that. I mean one minute we defeated Naraku the next a bright light blinded us, then someone told me I got an early wish and I made an early wish and now I'm able to come and see my friends and the same way around...Oh, there's the well now!~ thought Kagome as she ran to the well and jumped in  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Other side~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and walk to the house. Kagome was fixin to open the door when it opened and revealed her mother.  
  
"Kagome! Where have you been! You've had me and your feudal friends worried sick about you! Come in you must be tired! I'll heat you up some dinner." Said Mrs. Higarashi in one breath  
  
Kagome stood there and blinked a few time before she walked in the house  
  
"Mom, I'm really sorry about worrying you it's just I got kidnapped and well...they just let me go." said Kagome ~I can't let her know what I was really doing or I'd never be able to leave the house~ thought Kagome Mrs. Higarashi heated up some food in the microwave. When it was heated up she put it in front of Kagome.  
  
"It's okay. It couldn't be helped" said Mrs. Higarashi "So what time are they coming?" asked Kagome "About 11:00 a.m." said Mrs. Higarashi "Okay, well I'm going to bed now, Good night." Said Kagome heading upstairs  
  
"Okay, good night." Said Mrs. Higarashi going to bed also  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~three days~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sis! Hurry up and get out of bed!" yelled Souta Kagome rolled out of the bed and dragged herself to the bathroom. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, dried her hair and brushed it. Kagome dressed in black baggy pants, an over sized black shirt with a silver and red dragon on it. She then put on black sneakers on. She put on a black bandanna. She then headed downstairs and went into the kitchen. Her mother stared at her for a few minutes then shook her head.  
  
"Kagome, I've never seen you where that before. Are you sure you want to where that to meet your mother and brother?" asked Mrs. Higarashi "Yes, Mother. The reason I where this is because I'm so use to this. These colors are what I wore most when I was kidnapped" said Kagome "Oh, okay" said Mrs. Higarashi "By the way, where is Grampa and Souta?" asked Kagome "Grampa is visiting a distant cousin, which he believes is processed by some demon, and Souta just left to go spend the night at his friends house." Said Mrs. Mrs. Higarashi  
  
Kagome helped her mother clean the table and she did the dishes. After she cleaned the dishes she sat in the living room and watched TV. She heard a knock and went to the door. She opened the door and saw a woman with light brown hair and brown hair.  
  
"Hello, is this the Higarashi residence?" asked the woman "Yes, come in." said Kagome She let the woman in. She was followed by four boys. One had slick black hair with honey-brown eyes and wore green clothes and he had a punkish appearance. The second boy was ugly, he had orange hair, blue eyes, and he wore blue clothes, he too had a punkish appearance but you can tell he I very kind. The third boy was cute but short, he had gravity defying black hair with a white streak in it, he wore all black and he held an appearance that said mess-with-me-and-die and he had red hair. The last boy was drop dead gorgeous, he had long red hair, emerald green eyes, he wore all white, and he held a very smart, caring, and wise appearance.  
  
"Hello you must be Kagome. I'm Atsuko this is Yusuke your brother, and these are his friends Kuwabara, Hiei, and Suiichi." said Atsuko "Nice to meet you. Would any of you like any tea?" asked Kagome Everybody except Yusuke and Hiei raised their hands  
  
"I'll be right back." said Kagome as she headed to the kitchen. Mrs. Higarashi came down stairs and introduced herself "Hello, I'm Kara Higarashi. You must be Atsuko and Yusuke." Said Kara  
  
"Nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind my son bringing his friends?" asked Atsuko "Not at all." Said Kara  
  
Hello, everybody. Another chapter done. Please review 


	3. Awakenng

Awakening Hello, I 'm back! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
~ (blah) ~ - thinking *(blah)* - Youko and Kurama telepathically speaking (Hiei too) ~*~* - changing scenes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Yusuke's pov: that morning) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yusuke! Get your lazy ass out of bed! Today we meet your sister!" yelled mother "Five more minutes, ma." mumbled Yusuke sleepily "Yusuke, I give you the count of three before I get the ice cold water. One...two..." yelled mother from Yusuke's door with a bucket of ice cold water  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!" yelled Yusuke before his mother poured the water "Get dressed. We got three hours to get ready. Your friends should be here in an hour or two. They all got different times. Well two of them that is. The third I haven't met. What's his name...Hiei isn't it. Well I hope he gets here in time." Said mother "Ma, he'll get here in time ~he better~. Trust me ~can I really trust myself at the moment~." Said Yusuke  
  
"Don't push your luck. Hurry up!" said mother "Hurry up! Hurry up! We got three freaking hours till we go!" said Yusuke 'Just get ready!" snapped mother  
  
Yusuke got ready within an hour. Kuwabara was the first to arrive.  
  
"Uremeshi! Open up! I don't want to stand outside for an eternity!" yelled Kuwabara "I'm surprised you even know the word 'eternity' none the less say it!" said Yusuke as he opened the door. "What you say, Uremeshi!" yelled Kuwabara "Boy's, boy's! I'd like ya'll to stay bruise free when we see my daughter today. Understood!" growled/snapped mother "Y...yes ma'am!" stuttered both boys  
  
As the started to sit down. They heard a knock on the door. Yusuke got up and answered the door. When he opened the door there stood Kurama "Hey Kurama. Do you have any idea when Hiei will be here?" asked Yusuke "He's already here! The way He told me yesterday he's been here since about 4:00." Said Kurama "You mean he's been here since before I was awake?" Said/asked Yusuke surprised  
  
"Yes, numbskull. How hard is it to understand?" said Hiei coldly as he jumped down from the place he was hiding in "So you staid in that tree for 5 hours?" asked Kuwabara "Hn." Said Hiei "Hey answer me!" said Kuwabara "Hn." Said Hiei "Why you..." started Kuwabara "Is everybody ready?" asked my mother as she walked out of the messy kitchen  
  
"As we'll ever be." muttered Yusuke  
  
They all got in the car and drove to Higarashi Shrine. Over the past few weeks Yusuke and his gang have had several missions. They were all tired, but they did not show it. They arrived at Higarashi Shrine to quickly it seemed. They walked up all 1,700 steps, and then they knocked on the door. A teenage girl with raven colored hair and honey-brown eyes opened the door. She looked very similar to me (A/N: Remember Yusuke's pov), except that she was a girl and she seemed more of the serious, kind, caring, and selfish type instead of the punkish, playful, kill-now-talk-later type...but looks always can be deceiving "Hello, is this the Higarashi residence?" asked my mother  
  
"Yes, come in." said the girl The girl led them in a room and she turned around with a smile. Yep, defiantly deceiving! "Hello, you must be Kagome. I'm Atsuko this is your brother Yusuke, and these are his friends Kuwabara, Hiei, and Suiichi." Said my mother with a smile  
  
"Nice to meet you. Would any of you like some tea?" said my now identified sister, Kagome Everybody except me and Hiei raised their hands. ~Traitors! Their all taking the bait! She's going to keep being nice till were all fat and lazy to move. Then she'll all gut us! ~ Thought Yusuke Hiei just looked at him weirdly. ~Did he just read my fucking mind, AGAIN! ~ thought Yusuke as he strayed away from his original subject Hiei just smirked and pretended he wasn't listening to the 'adult'. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear or see Kagome leave to get tea, but he was startled out of his thoughts by another woman as she came downstairs  
  
"...I'm Kara Higarashi. You must be Atsuko and Yusuke?" asked this woman, Kara. "Nice to meet you! I hope you don't mind my son bringing his friends?" said mother "Not at all" said Kara  
  
Kagome came in and passed everybody their cups of tea. ~ DAMN! How can she carry all those cups? That's it; she's definitely not human ~ thought Yusuke  
  
"Kagome why don't you, Yusuke, and his friends go and get acquainted. While me and Atsuko talk?" said Kara "Yes, ma'am. Come on! We'll go to my room!" said Kagome as she headed to her room ~ Oh, great! She's leading us to her room, her torture chamber! A guy's worst nightmare is a GIRLS room. I wonder if she'll torture us with those so called 'bunnies' that really just laugh at you while aiming a gun at you, or unicorns that will try and stab you in the gut while you sleep~ thought Yusuke  
  
~We neared her room she opened the door and step in. I was the last to go. I saw them standing there with their eyes in wonder well maybe not Hiei but he was showing some emotion in those cold eyes. Okay, I can do this I'm stepping in the room waiting to get attack by killer bunnies and unicorns I'm going to open my eyes and I see...DAAAMMMMNNN, Dragons, swords, daggers, torture devices...I knew it, I wonder what she does with those...back on subject, everything either red or black. Her bed, dresser, door, nightstand, and computer were red and the rest of the room was black...YEP...and...why!? She wasn't as innocent as she looked, but why does she have all...THIS, and not girly stuff? I'll ask later. ~ thought Yusuke  
  
"Well, this is my room. Make yourselves comfortable." Said Kagome "Why do you have torture devices, 'sis'?" I asked Kagome smirked "For some unfortunate soul who dares piss me off." Laughed Kagome  
  
Everybody shudders. Except Hiei who inwardly grimaces "Well any thought that you weren't Yusuke's twin sister is now blown away." Smirked Kuwabara I just glare  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kurama's pov~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I agreed with Kuwabara on what he said. She was definitely Yusuke's sister.  
  
~I really wonder what she uses them 'torture devices' for? ~ asked/thought Youko ~Not now. ~ I thought ~Why? It's a perfect time. I mean we finally meet her after several weeks of fantasizing about her. Also, on another thought she's much prettier than we thought. ~ said/thought Youko ~Yes, I do agree she's much prettier than we...stop straying of the subject, I don't need to be distracted now!" thought Kurama ~Yes, I agree. Knowing that if she really is Yusuke's sister she'll have a explosive temper, and if we don't pay attention she'll explode on us and then use them 'torture devices' on us...on second thought that sounds like a perfect plan (inserts laugh), thanks for that perfect idea~ said/thought Youko smirking ~Wha...that's it end of discussion. ~ thought Kurama as he locked Youko in a mental, metal box in the far corners of his mind. He could now hear Youko threating him that if he didn't let him out this instant, he'd think of the most perverted thoughts and 'share' them with his favorite host. Kurama inwardly shuddered at that threat, but vowed to keep Youko lock up as long as he could. Hopefully, that will be for a long time, but knowing Youko it will only be for a minute but he'd enjoy the peace and quiet for as long as he could...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Yusuke's pov*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Okay, for the past ten minutes Kurama seemed to faze out on us. It just left me, Hiei, and my sister on the battle field...I need to see that psychiatrist from the spirit world that Koenma has been talking to me about, to many damn missions I tell you. ~ thought Yusuke "I know you're all surprised at my room. Your probably wondering why I don't have bunnies or unicorns all over my room, right"? Said Kagome Everyone nodded or said hn. ~ She read my mind. ~ I thought  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors pov~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The reason is, because...I don't know!" said Kagome, everybody sweatdrops or in Yusuke's case falls anime style "That ain't an answer! I..." started Yusuke but was interrupted by Kagome "interrupted a little to early. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted(glares at Yusuke), I just don't like that kind of stuff, especially with everything that's happened in my life...well I decided to go kind of torturish for my room." Said Kagome proudly  
  
"Kagome! Yusuke! Could you two come down here for a minute! There's something we need to tell you!" yelled Yusuke's mother  
  
Kagome and Yusuke headed downstairs and saw their mother and step-mother sitting on the couch drinking tea. "Yusuke we decided since you don't know each other very well were letting you stay here for a week or two, and when that week or two is up Kagome will come and stay with us." Said Atsuko "But you don't even have my stuff, and I don't think you would like to drive home and all the way back!" said Yusuke panicking  
  
"Yeah, listen to him! You don't want to go all that way and back again!" said Kagome equally panicking "Sorry dear, but I already packed your things and they're in the trunk. Along with your friends, I had told them over the phone that you'd be spending a few weeks here and I invited, with Mrs. Higarashi's permission of course, them to stay with you." Said Atsuko  
  
~Damnit! ~ thought Yusuke  
  
"Well, come on, Yusuke! Let's go get your bags. There isn't much we can do, now that they have made up their minds." Said Kagome  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well another chapter. I hope you enjoyed, PLEASE review! 


	4. Oops!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha or Yu-yu-hakusho characters (-_- wish I did, though)  
  
~ (blah) ~ - thinking *(blah)* - Kurama and Youko speaking telepathically (and Hiei, too) ~*~* - changing scenes or pov's  
  
OOPS!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kagome's pov~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me and Yusuke just finished unpacking his and his friend's belongings. We took Kuwabara's to gramps room. Hiei's and Kurama's to the guest room, even though Hiei said that he'll sleep outside, and last but not least we took Yusuke's to my LITTLE brothers room.  
  
"And this is where you will be staying." I said, as I handed Yusuke his bag. "My younger brother shouldn't be here for a while. So you should get the room to yourself for a while." I said  
  
"So...what's this boy's name?" asked Yusuke "Souta and he happens to be your little half-brother." I replied "I knew that." said Yusuke  
  
"Well if you need anything, I'll be downstairs." I said as I went downstairs When I got in the living room I sensed a large amount of demonic energy, but as soon as it came it was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Yusuke's pov~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I threw my bag in a corner in my room. When I sat down on the bed I sensed a large amount of energy, then it disappeared. I walked out of the bedroom and I saw Hiei and Kurama standing there also. We then heard a crash in Kagome's room. We ran in her room and saw a demon. I t looked like some water demon. I t had blue hair, Ocean blue eyes, and dark blue skin.  
  
"Where's the jewel, human's?" asked the demon  
  
As he said that Kagome ran in the room with a bow, daggers, and what looked like poison powder. I panicked when I saw her, especially when she stepped in front of us.  
  
"Where's the jewel, girl. I know you have it?" asked the demon once again "I have it but your not getting it." Said Kagome as she raised her bow and shot an arrow. When she shot an arrow it glowed a bluish-white but unfortunately the demon was fast and the arrow missed it. Hiei then drew his katana and slashed at the demon and killed it instantly (a/n: I know I suck at fighting scenes). Now that I'm over my shocked state I said, "What the hell!" I stared at Kagome  
  
"We all got some explaining to do, I guess. I knew ya'll had some abnormal energy when ya'll got here, but I didn't know that you knew how to use it, and when your friend Hiei I felt demonic energy...so explain" said Kagome  
  
We were shocked. She not only has powers, but she knew we had powers and she sensed found out Hiei's a demon.  
  
"Come on. We'll go to god tree. We can exchange stories there." Said Kagome as she headed outside.  
  
I started to follow her when I noticed someone missing "Hey where's Kuwabara?" I asked Everybody shrugged, cept Hiei he just 'Hn'ed'. I went in the room where Kuwabara was and saw him asleep.  
  
"KUWABARA, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP..." I said as I got no response from him I thought of something and smiled. "HEY KUWABARA, YOUR SISTERS HERE AND SHE LOOKS PRETTY MAD!" I said as I watched Kuwabara jump out of the bed and, getting ready to run for his life. Kuwabara looked around and didn't see his sister. "Uremeshi. Why me up? "Asked Kuwabara  
  
"Because, you just slept through a demon attack, and it seems that my sister has powers and were about to exchange stories." I said Kuwabara just looked clueless. "Just come on" I said as I left the room  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kurama's pov~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me, Kagome, and Hiei headed to the god tree as Yusuke went to go get Kuwabara. We were fixing to sit at the base of the tree When Kuwabara and Yusuke came outside and sat in front of us, well at least me and Kagome, Hiei was sitting in the tree.  
  
"Well I guess I'll go first... (Insert story)" said Yusuke "I guess I'll go next... (Insert story)" I said "Well... (Insert story)" said Kuwabara "Hn... (Insert story)" said Hiei  
  
"Wow... And I thought I had a weird life. Well I guess it's my turn... (Insert story)" said Kagome The guys just stared at her. (a/n: no she did not tell them about her being a thief) "Damn. Like brother like sister. "Said Kuwabara "So where is this well?" I asked "In the well house over there." Aid Kagome as she pointed to the well house "Do you think the well will lets us to the feudal period?" asked Yusuke  
  
"I don't know...What are you thinking?" asked Kagome "Well I think we should go check this out. I mean it's dangerous there and I can't let my new found sister get hurt, now can I." said Yusuke "I can take care of my self, thank you!" said Kagome "I think we should go and check this out. I'm interested in seeing this with my own two eyes." I said "...Fine, but if you get hurt don't come crying to me!" said Kagome "Here that Kuwabara." Said Yusuke "Oh shut up, Uremeshi!" said Kuwabara  
  
*This should be interesting* - said Youko *I know, but I got as feeling she's not telling us everything about her.* - I said *We'll see what she's hiding. Don't forget I was a thief, and still am, but to be a good thief you got to be able to hide from the enemy well.* - said Youko *True, but I got a feeling it ain't going to be easy!" I said *But, we'll find out...* - said Youko  
  
"Kurama, you coming? We're leaving now!" said Yusuke "Oh! Yes! Coming!" I said  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Well a new chapter done I hope you like. Please review! I decided to have a vote. He's the parings Kag/Hie – 1 Kag/Kur – 4 Kag/Inu – 0 San/Hei- 0 San/Yus- 0 San/Mir - 0 


	5. Kitty Ears

Sorry it took me a while to update!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-yu-hakusho characters  
  
(blah) - thinking (blah) - Youko and Kurama talking (Hiei, too!) - Changing scenes or Pov  
  
Kitty ears  
  
Normal pov  
  
Kagome and Yusuke were the first to the well. The others walked over slowly. Kuwabara tripped and hit his head on the side of the well house door.  
  
"Ok, well ya'll just have to hold on to me and jump. That easy!" said Kagome Everybody just nodded and grabbed her arm or shoulder. They counted to 3 and jumped. The jumped and fell when they were about to hit the bottom of the well they were surrounded by a black and blue light. When the light stopped they were greeted by bright sunlight.  
  
"Sheesh! Someone turn the Sun down a little! I think I'm now classified as blinded!" mumbled Yusuke "Well it's going to be a nice day. I can already tell...Well besides an angry, bitchin hanyou." Said Kagome as she easily jumped out of the well "How did you do that!? I thought you said you haven't trained!" said Kuwabara (A/N: remember she hasn't told them about her training with the thieves) "Wow! You actually aid attention to her!" said Hiei sarcastically; Kagome sighed in relief that she didn't have to tell them her secret.  
  
"Why you litt..." "KAGOMEEEE!" yelled a small kitsune with red-orange hair and forest green eyes "Shippo1 I've missed you so much!" said Kagome "Kagome, where have you been? I've missed you so much! Inuyasha was sooooo mean to me! Did you bring any chalk-o-late?" asked Shippo  
  
"Chocolate, yes I brought some Shippo!" laughed Kagome as she handed Shippo a chocolate bar "Yay!" said Shippo happily as he munched on the bar as he looked up and noticed the people standing there by her "Kagome, Who are they?" asked Shippo finishing his candy bar  
  
"Oh! This is my twin brother, Yusuke, and these are his friends Kurama, Hiei, and... Kuwabaka!" said Kagome "It's Kuwabara!" snapped Kuwabara "KAGOME!!!" yelled an all too familiar voice  
  
A man with silver hair, gold eyes, and doggie ears with a red Kimono walked...ran into the clearing. "KITTY MAN!" yelled Kuwabara  
  
Shippo snickered, the man glared. "Where have you been, bitch and who the hell are these people!" yelled the man "Inuyasha..." started Kagome but then Yusuke punched Inuyasha "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" yelled Yusuke "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" yelled Inuyasha "Inuyasha! Stop yelling! Now, this is my twin brother, Yusuke, and his friends Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabaka." Said Kagome gritting her teeth "It's Kuwabara!" snapped Kuwabara "Could have fooled me" muttered Hiei "I heard that, Shrimp!" said Kuwabaka, I mean Kuwabara  
  
"Twin! TWIN! What's next your pregnant!" yelled Inuyasha walking away from them looking to the sky "Well come on, boys. I'll take you to meet Sango and Miroku!" said Kagome "On no you don't they're going home. They're not staying, no way, no how!" said Inuyasha stubbornly "Please Inuyasha, pretty please!" said Kagome giving him the puppy face  
  
"Damnit, Fine!" said Inuyasha walking away defeated till he felt someone touch his ears "Kagome if you don't stop touching my ears I will take all I said back!" snapped Inuyasha and then he heard a lot of laughing and snickers behind him as he tried to stop purring, but failed miserably "Inuyasha how can I be touching your ears when I'm all the way over here!" said Kagome trying not to laugh Inuyasha looked to his far right and saw Kagome and the other people  
  
He turned around and what he saw made him traumatized for life...  
  
Kuwabara  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" yelled Inuyasha running for the mountains "Come back here kitty!" yelled Kuwabara running after him Everybody was rolling on the ground laughing  
  
Well, another chapter done! I hope you liked it! Please review!  
  
Parings Kagome/Hiei – 4 Kagome/Kurama – 8 Kagome/Inuyasha – 3  
  
Sango/Hiei – 1 Sango/Kurama - 0 Sango/Yusuke – 1 Sango/Miroku – 1  
  
So far a Kagome/Kurama and Sango/... well a tie between Hiei, Yusuke, and Miroku. Please vote! 


	6. Poor us!

Hello, I'm back. Thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-yu-hakusho characters  
  
(blah) - thinking (blah) - Youko and Kurama talking telepathically (Hiei, too) - Changing scenes or pov's  
  
Poor us!  
  
Kurama's Pov As we stopped laughing we followed Kagome to a village, there a woman and a monk came out of a hut. When they were walking towards us, the monk slowly moved his hand over her butt then... "HENTAI" said the woman as she hit him over the head with her huge boomerang  
  
"He never learns. Sango!" said Kagome as she whispered the first three words "Kagome!" said Sango as she hugged Kagome "Hello, it seems our 'dear' monk, Miroku, is at it again." Said Kagome, I raised an eyebrow It seems the monk does this often - said Youko Yes, that's what it seems - I said  
  
But if he touches 'My' Kagome, I'm coming out to show him to mess with a Kitsune's mate-to-be - said Youko warningly We'll I agree to some extent with you there, but I won't let you come out - I said Where's the fun in that. If he touches Kagome you better make sure he gets the point to not to touch her again! - said Youko Don't worry I'll make sure to do that. - I said as I cut off the conversation  
  
"Now Kagome-sama I'm deeply hurt by those words." Said Miroku as he got up and walked to Kagome, he stood by her and was fixing to Grab Kagome's butt but I growled warningly. Kagome looked over my way and looked to what I was growling at and she slapped the monk and hard, along with Sango's Boomerang. "HENTAI!" they both shouted  
  
"He never learns" I heard Shippo say "Who's this, Kagome?" asked Sango as she eyed Miroku who was getting up from the hits "Whoops! Forgot ya'll for a sec, Sango, Miroku, this is Yusuke my twin brother and his friends Hiei, Kurama, and...well there is Kuwabaka but he's too busy chasing Kitty m...I mean Inuyasha." Said Kagome "It's KUWABARA!" yelled Kuwabara as he entered the village  
  
Everybody snickers.  
  
"Hey where's your kitty man" snorted Yusuke, but Kuwabara hit him over the head "Don't know. He disappeared, but he hasn't heard of the last of 'Kitty Chaser'." Said Kuwabara as everybody laughed  
  
"Well come on...Lets talk in Kaede's hut." Said Sango "Yeah, and Miroku could you please go search for Inuyasha, I'm sure after what happened today he probably won't come back for a looooooooooong time." Said Kagome  
  
"Sure thing, Kagome-sama!" said Miroku as he headed towards the direction of the sea. "Um...Miroku...He headed to the mountains." Said Kagome "I knew that." Said Miroku as he straitened himself out  
  
We all followed Sango, Kagome, and Shippo into the hut and when we got inside we saw an old woman, a miko. "Hello, child. And who might this be?" asked the woman  
  
"Hello, Kaede! This is my twin brother and his friends Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabaka." Said Kagome "FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S KUWABARA! IF YOU SAY KUWABAKA AGAIN I'M GOING TO NAIL YOUR TOUNGE TO THE FLOOR!" yelled Kuwabara  
  
We all stared at him; in all of our missions we have never heard him threaten a girl. Then all of a sudden Kagome got a wicked smile on her face. "Kuwabara, can I ask you a question?" asked Kagome  
  
"Yeah!" said Kuwabara as if nothing had happened "Why would you carry nails?" she asked sweetly "Wha...I don't!" said Kuwabara not realizing his mistake "Then you don't mind if I call you...Kuwabaka!" said Kagome  
  
Kuwabara's eyes started to tick  
  
"No, I'd like it if you called me Kuwabara." said Kuwabara trying to stay calm "No, I think I like Kuwabaka." said Kagome "Kuwabara" – Kuwabara "Kuwabaka" – Kagome "Kuwabara" – Kuwabara "Kuwabaka" – Kagome "Kuwabaka" – Kuwabara Wow, I'm glad you agree with me, KUWABAKA!" laughed Kagome as she ran outside with Kuwabara chasing her  
  
After a while we saw Inuyasha peep in with Miroku Behind him. Miroku pushed him in. Inuyasha looked around fearful. "He wasn't that hard to find. I found him hiding in a hole." Said Miroku  
  
"Feh, the jackass seems to be gone. If I have to see that face (he shudders) I will kill him!" said Inuyasha in his I-don't-give-a-damn voice  
  
Kagome enters the hut and looks around; she then comes and sits by me. "Nice of you to join us, Inuyasha!" said Kagome "I can say the same to you, girl." Said Hiei  
  
Kagome glares at him.  
  
"Hey where's, Kuwabaka?" asked Yusuke "Oh, He's hanging around somewhere. Don't know where." said Kagome in a way too innocent voice  
  
Kuwabara's Pov "SOMEBODY, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Kuwabara as he hanged off a very high tree with mosquitos deciding he's an ok dinner and swarm all over him.  
  
Kurama's pov  
  
Well we were all deciding to go to sleep when a gravely injured man staggered then fall in the hut.  
  
"Keade-sama...demon...many...attack...message." Said the man "Dear what is the message?" asked Keade "I'm back." Aid the man as he started to fade away "Who's back?" asked Kagome "...N...Naraku..." said the man as he took his last breath then died  
  
Well, there you go! Please update!  
Parings Kag/Hi – 7 Kag/Kur – 9 Kag/Inu – 3 San/Hi – 2 San/Kur – 0 San/Yus – 1 San/Mir – 3  
  
So far Kag/Kur and San/Mir. Please vote. I will keep the voting poll up till the seventh chapter. 


	7. He's Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH characters  
  
He's Back  
  
Normal pov  
  
"NARAKU!" Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome yelled as the jumped to their feet "I thought you said you killed him! Stated Yusuke "I thought we did to..." murmured Kagome in shock "Damn...I guess we'll just have to kill him and made sure he's dead this time." Said Inuyasha "Hey Miroku? Is your wind tunnel back?" asked Shippo  
  
Miroku froze and quickly check his hand. "No...it's fine. I guess when we defeated Naraku the first time it broke the curse. The only way it could possibly reopen is if Naraku gets close enough and recasts it." Said Miroku in a relieved tone  
  
"Well that's one thing we don't have to worry about..." said Sango "Hey shouldn't someone go get the big oaf." Suggested Yusuke Everybody just looked towards him. "Fine. Fine. Where'd ya hide him, sis?" asked Yusuke  
  
"On the other side of Inuyasha's forest. You couldn't miss it. It's very creepy and it seems there's a large mosquito increase there." Said Kagome like it was nothing "A large mosquito increase?" asked Yusuke whimpering "Yes...you better go if you expect to find anything left." Said Kagome jokingly, Yusuke still stood there.  
  
Yusuke left very reluctantly but with a threat of joining Kuwabara's 'luxury' he left quite fast. "So what are we going to do now?" asked Sango "I don't know..." said Miroku "I think ye should travel and search for information." Said Kaede as she gathered some herds to treat Kuwabara and Yusuke when they got back.  
  
Just then they heard a loud scream and yell. One sounded like a very high pitched girly scream, the kind that would break glass and the other sounded like a man that just met a doctor that was going to...neuter him. They heard the screams got louder and louder till Inuyasha just drew his sword at the door wait for whatever it was, then all of a sudden the two yelling people entered...Yusuke and Kuwabara...horribly bit up. Inuyasha and Kuwabara looked at each other. Inuyasha stepped back a few steps. Kuwabara smiled evilly and took a few steps forward everybody looked at each other and covered their ears.  
  
"KITTY MAN!" yelled Kuwabara "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Inuyasha as he headed out the door, Kuwabara was about to follow but somebody stopped him.  
  
"You should have heard Kuwabara scream. He sounded like a girl." Laughed Yusuke "We can only imagine..." said Kagome sarcastically "What were you two screaming about?" said Hiei hiding his smirk "You mean you heard us!" said Yusuke surprised "Who wouldn't. You two screamed so loud I'm surprised you didn't wake the dead in Makai." Stated Kagome  
  
"Heheh...well we can explain. You see we saw the scariest thing on the way here and I'm never, I mean NEVER, want to see a naked old lady again." Said Yusuke scratching the back of his head, sweat dropping.  
  
Everybody snickered and Kaede humph. "We all should get some sleep because we're going to need it trying to find Inuyasha tomorrow." Said Kagome  
  
Everybody agreed. Hello, I'm so sorry it took me a while to update. I'm really grateful for all the reviews. Sugar-kitty-Kat, yes you can use the idea and than you for asking.  
  
Parings: Kag/Hi – 10 Kag/Kur – 11 Kag/Inu – 6 San/Hi – 2 San/Kur – 0 San/Yus – 2 San/Mir – 6 Kag/Kur and San/Mir win so I hope you like and will read the rest of my story. Thank you for being so patient . 


	8. Forbidden Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or IY characters  
  
Forbidden Kisses  
  
Kagome's pov It's been a week since we left Kaede's hut. We were tired and half-dead from walking "Come on Inuyasha! Let us take a break. We haven't rested since lunch and that was what like 5 hours ago." I said to Inuyasha as we all dragged behind him and Hiei. "Hell no, tough up!" snapped Inuyasha as he kept walking "Inuyasha...sit boy! Okay who's hungry?" I asked as Inuyasha dug himself out of the hole and feh'd as he jumped into a tree across the clearing from the one Hiei got in.  
  
I mentally laughed as I remembered how we found Inuyasha earlier that week the day after we left Kaede's hut ...  
  
Flashback It was early morning and we were walking deep into the woods looking for Inuyasha. We kept waking till we found a tall, hollow tree. Kilala walked up to it and meowed. We looked in the hole in the base of the tree and found Inuyasha curled up, asleep. "There you are Inuyasha!" I said shaking him awake  
  
"Is kitty man in the!" called Kuwabara "He's not 'kitty man' you dork, he's a dog so it's more like 'doggy man'." Said Yusuke as he hit Kuwabara "..." Kuwabara blinks, he thinks for the next few minutes then finally answers, "So I've not only chased after a dog but petted him," we nod, "EWWWWWWWWWWWW I hate dogs. Yuck!" he said as he ran to a near river  
  
"Inuyasha, I think you can come out now. He's not going to bother you like that any more." Said Kurama standing beside me and stared at me, I blushed  
  
"Feh, I'm okay...I was j, just waiting to put him in his place." Said Inuyasha as he walked off with us trailing behind...  
  
End of Flashback I went into the woods and started to gather some wood, I noticed someone followed me. I looked behind me and saw Kurama. "I thought I could help." He said "Thank you." I said as I quickly looked to the forest floor to hide my blush  
  
We started to gather wood when I happened to slip. I started to fall and I closed my eyes and waited for the impacted on the ground. When I didn't fall to the ground I opened my eyes and looked up. Kurama had caught me. He helped me up. I smiled up at him.  
  
"Thanks..." I said blushing as I stared at him "Your welcome, Kagome..." He said with a smile as he looked at me with those piercing green eyes. I smiled back. His took a step closer till our bodies were touching, leaned down, and touched his lips with mine. I never believed 'being kissed senseless' till now. When his lips touched mine my mind went blank. After a second I kissed back. His lips were soft and his kiss was gentle. After a few minutes we broke apart for air. I blushed as I looked up at him again, I smiled, he smiled, and we were interrupted, unfortunately.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Said a person Me and Kurama looked over at the person. My eyes widened. 'Oh shit not now' I thought "Hello...Alaire..." I said as I greeted the female bandit  
  
Hello! I know a short chapter, but I got to write other fanfics. I hope you like this chapter! Please R&R 


	9. Don't tell

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH characters  
  
Don't tell  
  
Kurama's pov: "Hello, Kagome." Said the woman Kagome called Alaire "Um...What cha doing here?" asked Kagome nervously "Well I'll tell you the details later in private, but I need your help." Said Alaire "Okay...could you please excuse me and Kurama for a minute?" Kagome asked "Sure!" replied Alaire as she sat down on a near by fallen tree  
  
Me and Kagome walked a river that was near and stood by it. "Um...Kurama...I'll probably be gone for a few days. I need you to tell the others I gone to get some important items. Please don't tell them I've gone off for a...different reason..." said Kagome as she looked into the river and twisted her fingers  
  
"What is this 'different reason'?" I asked curiously and suspiciously narrowed eyes "A, A favor...Don't worry it's nothing dangerous just a debt." Kagome said nervously, I knew she was lying 'I wonder what this Alaire has planned...Alaire...where have I heard that name before...' I thought "Well I better not keep her waiting. I'll be back as soon as I can." Kagome said as she started to walk away but I grabbed her arm and turned her around and pulled her close  
  
Kagome's pov: I started to walk away, ashamed of myself for lying to Kurama, when I was grabbed, turned around, and pulled closely to Kurama. I looked up to emerald green eyes, I thought I saw his eyes turn gold but it was gone so fast I could have imagined it. "Don't go...I know your lying about nothing dangerous...I don't want you to be hurt...If not then let me go with you...I can help you with whatever you have to do..." he said  
  
"I'm sorry...I can't. This is something I have to do alone, and don't worry I can defend myself...I'll come back in one piece..." I said getting lost in his emerald orbs "...I..." he started but a twig...well a LARGE 'twig', snapped him on instant alert and he let go of me and swiftly turned around. I saw who snapped the twig and smiled. I turned around and ran into the clearing where Alaire was waiting for me. We both smiled and nodded and quickly ran out of the clearing.  
  
"Thanks for sending Jessie as a distraction. I don't think I would have survived lying to him, and I'm too afraid of having him find out my 'job' and hate me for it." I said thankfully and sadly "One thing: Your welcome and two: If I'm not mistaking I believe he SHARES a body with a thief, a legendary kitsune thief. So I don't think he will hate you." Alaire said as she smiled at me "Your right! I forgot about that...and how did YOU know that?" I asked  
  
"Oh, I just over heard your group talking about it...well more pacifically 4 men at a hot spring. The dumb one, the hanyou, the hentai, and the punk I believe." Said Alaire with a finger on her chin tapping it with a false thinking look on her face. "Alaire!" I scolded "What?" asked Alaire innocently  
  
"You just can't stop peeping on men can you. Ever since I first met you that's been like your only hobby." I said laughing "Hey I can't help it, and I have other hobbies too!" Alaire said "But every man we meet you stare at him like he's a god!" I said "I resent that! There are men that make my skin crawl, like that Naraku dude and ...what was his name...Kuwaka no...Kuwana...no...Kuwabaka...Kuwabara yeah Kuwabara, there's some examples for ya!" said Alaire  
  
I just laughed and we stopped running and walked to the hide out...forgetting to hide our trails...  
  
Kurama's pov: I turned around seeing what madder the sound and scolding myself for getting distracting. When I turned around I saw a female with dark brown hair and gray looking eyes. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked in a smooth cold voice  
  
"Who I am is of no concern, and I want nothing. I just came to distracted you so Kagome can sneak away..." she said as I swiftly turned around and saw no Kagome. I turned around to face the mysterious woman but saw no one.  
  
'Interesting...Kagome's definitely hiding something ...' said Youko 'I know.' I said 'Why don't we follow her. I can smell her trail. Obviously we can follow her.' Said Youko 'I don't know...I don't want her to get mad at us and lose her trust in us.' I said'I said follow, not reveal didn't I ' said Youko '...fine...' I said  
  
I started to head to the forest when the name Alaire hit me. I smiled. 'Youko's adopted daughter...'  
  
I hope you like the chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. Please review! 


	10. Spying to find out the truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH characters  
  
Spying to find out the truth  
  
Kagome's pov  
  
Me and Alaire arrived at the hide out. We were greeted by Jessie. "Now how did you arrive before us, Jessie?" Alaire asked puzzled "Oh I took the short cut!" declared Jessie as she opened a portal and closed it.  
  
"Now how in the world..." started Alaire "Latest steal..." Jessie simply said as she walked in the hide out "Oh...hey how come I've never stolen anything that good. In all the hundred years I've lived I've never found anything that good?" asked Alaire in puzzlement "Oh I don't know maybe it's because I use my head and spy on the locals on all the latest spell, magical items, and armory!" Jessie said sarcastically "Hey! You may find all the good spells and magical items but don't go bragging that you steal the entire armory. I'm the one who steals all the good armory and arsenals. As far as your concerned you steal the crappiest of all the weapons and armor there is!" Alaire snapped  
  
I shook my head at the argument that as about to come. "Do not!" said Jessie "Do too!" said Alaire "Do not!" said Jessie "Do too!" said Alaire "Do not!" said Jessie "Do not!" said Alaire "Do too!" said Jessie "AH HAH! I win!" shouted Alaire as she pointed a finger at Jessie, Jessie looked clueless as to what happened then it looked like it finally sunk in "You tricked me!" Jessie shouted in outrage  
  
"Okay ladies lets act like civilized people! Can you do that?" I said as I stepped in between them "Fine!" said both Jessie and Alaire as the went down opposite hall ways angry I sighed. 'It happens at least every week. They fight they say they're sorry and it happens all over again. Those two act like...wait did Alaire just say 'in all the hundreds of years I've lived'...' I thought as I started to run after Alaire  
  
"Alaire!" I called out hoping she won't snap at me "Yes?" came Alaire's answer "What did you mean 'in all the years I've lived' back there?" I asked "...did I say that?" asked Alaire confused "Yes..." I said "Whoops! Heheh...um...well...I ain't human...nor demon or hanyou..." said Alaire "Then what are you" I asked confused "Um...well I am human but a special type of human...a human that...um well...is immortal and very strong!" said Alaire nervously "So your saying you human but a rare type of human..." I said unsure that I heard correct "Yes...our kind is born every few hundred years...well...I when I was born my village was destroyed and that was the first time I knew of my powers was cause my wounds healed right before my eyes...I didn't know what I was but I knew I wasn't normal...I was taken in by a fox thief and he became my adopted father five years afterwards. He taught me how to steal and fight. Well one day he died and I was saddened and I was lonely for about 50 years and then I met another like me...Jessie...and well we've been good friends and partners since then...We even gathered a whole colony of female thieves...even though their never here..." trailed Alaire sadly, probably thinking of her adopted father  
  
I suddenly became curious as to who is her father, adopted father... "Alaire who was your adoptive father?" I asked "...You already know him or at least the person he is inhibiting..." she said My eyes widened "Youko!" I said shocked "The one and only." Said Alaire "But how did you know it was him?" I asked before I slapped myself in the head for forgetting about the loud mouths at the hot spring "Well one I'm sure you know, but the other reason was because I know his aura by heart." She said  
  
"Oh!" I simply said "Well I'm sure you want to know what is going on right now, I sure?" Alaire asked as she lead me to her office type room "Yes I am." I said as Jessie decided to join us  
  
"Well there's an artifact that me and Jessie have been studying for a while, it's called Black Jar of Immortality. It's a very beautiful jar that was made by a miko long ago, I believe this miko was Midoriko's mother. This jar is indestructible, it can't even be scratched. Me and Jessie have been studying it for a while. It was given from Mira, Midoriko's mother, to Taytanna Midoriko's twin sister and it has been past on and on to the now day lady of the Northern lands, Prikatannasa. A year ago demons have became attracted to this artifact and the royal family has had to put in under strict guard. Me and Jessie believe a jewel shard is involved. That's why we need you so not only can you purify it but add it to your collection." Said Alaire  
  
"Okay so what's the plan?" I asked  
  
Their faces did something on the lines of a whoops and a oh crap type of look "Um...we don't have a plan...yet..." said Jessie in a small voice My eyes ticked "So you were going to have us run into a well guarded place without a PLAN!" I said as they looked like they just saw their deaths "Well we are going to make one we just haven't got to yet...No reason to jump down our throats, Sheesh!" said Alaire "Well what are we waiting for. I don't have the time to play around." I said and they nodded  
  
Kurama's pov  
  
Kagome's trail was easy to follow, but if it wasn't for the scent I would have never found there hide out. I hid in the shadows as I caught Kagome's and Alaire's conversation about a plan for some heist, just to think of all the things I would have never believed Kagome a thief...  
  
'A thief eh...' said a smirking Youko 'Well at least you two have something in common.' I mumbled 'I heard that!' said Youko 'Exactly.' I said  
  
"So, we're going to strike from different side huh." I heard Kagome say "Yup! From there on we have to use our own plans...we have no blue prints, no way to get them either. Only people who have been inside the castle are the royal family and the servants and solders." Said Jessie "Yeah so we better be on our guard and if there is a jewel shad you can follow it and then we'll follow you, kay?" said Alaire "Perfectly...but what's plan B?" Kagome asked Alaire and Jessie looked at each other and said, "Run like hell." At the same time  
  
I nearly snorted but I stopped just in case they heard me. 'Some plan B...' I heard Youko mumble "Some plan B..." I also heard Kagome mumble right after Youko, but Alaire and Jessie heard "Well what do you suggest, we strip naked and do the hula in front of the guards." Said Alaire 'I wouldn't mind Kagome doing that in private for me...' I heard Youko start 'Don't even start...' I warned 'Fine!' I heard him say as I heard a mental door close, blocking me from hearing him. I rolled my eyes. "If it worked!" I heard Kagome joke as the girls started laughing  
  
'What did I miss?' I heard Youko say 'Nothing!' I said quickly  
  
"So lets get ready...and if you don't stop spying on us Kurama it's not going to be pretty." I heard Alaire say and was completely shocked I came out of my hiding place to face a shocked and embarrassed Kagome, a smirking Alaire, and a blank Jessie.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked a red Kagome "Keeping you out of trouble." I simply said "Let me speak to Youko!?" I heard Alaire demand  
  
I looked at her and then to the others and sighed. I nodded and transformed into Youko.  
  
Kagome's pov  
  
Kurama was here the whole time. Oh my gosh I'm so killing Alaire after this...I thought as Kurama turned to Youko. I was stunned at his beauty. I never knew he was this gorgeous.  
  
"Heheh!" I heard Alaire laugh as she hugged him so tight I saw him turn blue "Can't breathe..." I heard Youko say "Oh...sorry!" Alaire said as she let him go "Um...you heard everything I said right?" I asked nervously Youko smirked "Yeah...Kagome?" He said slowly "Yes..." I asked nervously "Why didn't you tell me sooner about your 'job'?" He asked as he took a step forward "Well I was afraid you'd either hate me or...stop me..." I said as I took a step backwards "Now why would I do that?" He asked "Well it's really wasn't you I was worried about it was the others. I don't know how they would take it." I said "Well if they can't except you for who you are the they really weren't friends I the first place." I heard Jessie say and both Youko and Alaire nodded their agreement  
  
I smiled then frowned "I'm not ready to tell them yet...and I'm sorry for keeping a secret from you Youko and Kurama I was just afraid." I said guiltily "It's is alright. Now plan on telling me this plan so I can show you girls how a real thief can steal." Said Youko and we all smiled  
  
Me, Alaire, and Jessie exchanged glances and started filling him out o the plan and he pointed us out on the mistakes...  
  
Hello everybody! I'm sorry it took me, not only on this story but others, so long to update. I hope you like this chapter. Please review! 


	11. The big Heist

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-yu-hakusho characters even though I wish I did

The big heist

With Kagome and the others

Kagome, Alaire, Jessie, and Youko all were getting ready for the big heist. The girls got face masks (like Sango's exterminator mask) and Youko waited patiently for them to get ready.

"You three take to long. By the time you three get through I'll wither away." Mumbled Youko

"I heard that!" you could hear echo down the halls

Kagome was the first to emerge and stood near Youko, Jessie was the second to emerge. She stood in a shadowed corner. Alaire finally emerged and stood near Kagome.

"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" Kagome asked

"When have I ever been wrong?" Youko asked

'1, 2, 3, 4, 5....' Kurama started to say

'Shut up.' Youko stated firmly

All three girls rolled their eyes.

"Is everyone ready?" Alaire asked

Everyone nodded

"Good, let's go!" Alaire announced and headed towards a door

"Um...Alaire....that's the..." Jessie started to say but was interrupted with a large crash and a yelp

"Closet." Kagome finished and flinched

Alaire groaned and then said weakly

"I knew that."

With the Inuyasha and the others

"Kagome! Kurama! Where are you!?" Kuwabara shouted at the top of his lungs

"Shut up baka. You'll get about anything else's attention beside the ones your trying to get." Hiei snapped

"Wha?" Kuwabara said dumbly

Inuyasha sniffed the ground not to far from them.

"They were here but they weren't the only ones though." Inuyasha said as he stood up straight

"Where could they be?" Shippo wined from Sango's shoulder

"Don't worry Shippo. We'll find them." Sango said reassuringly

"Come on the trails go this way!" Inuyasha announced and started sniffing out the trail

"Who died and made him bitch?" Yusuke whispered the Miroku

"He's always like this." Miroku replied

Yusuke sighed and followed Inuyasha as did the others.

With Kagome and the others

The small group of thieves made their way silently through the night. After a long but swift journey they arrived at their destination. They silently skimmed up a vine covered wall and encountered a window. They tried opening it and it slid right open.

"That's weird. " Jessie stated

"Yes...." Alaire said

"Keep an extra eye out. Just in case." Kagome said

Youko smiled inwardly

They climbed into the windows and looked around. The hallways were dark and silent. They silently took separate ways and walked down the hallways. Youko went with Kagome to the right of the hallway and Alaire and Jessie went down the left.

Alaire and Jessie

Alaire and Jessie walked a long ways down the hallway before they came to a door.

"Can't they make castle a little smaller?" Alaire whispered to Jessie

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Jessie said silently

They opened the door silently and looked around. They saw no one and entered the room. As soon as they closed the doors the room lit up the room looked all dark and gloomy. The walls were black and had some red spots on it...blood the floor was also black suddenly a large scorpion demon materialized and roared. Alaire and Jessie's eyes widened and they both whispered.

"Oh crap."

Kagome and Youko

Youko and Kagome walked silently down the hall and came to large stairwell. They looked at each other and started to go up the stairs. They kept looking around for any guards or any of the servants. They saw none.

"This is getting strange." Youko said silently

"Yes I agree." Kagome whispered.

They came to the top of the stairs and came to a large room. The room was huge and there were no walls. Only the skies and forest shown. The floor was black marble and the ceiling was made of a pearl like marble. At the other end of the room sat a pedestal. Nothing was on it. Kagome and Youko looked silently around as they walked on the floor looking for any thing suspicious or awkward. Before they got to the center of the room a large blinding light flashed across the room. A large flying creature (think of valefor from FF10) came from the sky and into the room and blocked their way to the pedestal. It roared obviously ready to attack. Kagome and Youko got ready to fight.

Back with Inuyasha and the others

They arrived at a strange looking place. They all looked at it and wondered what it was for.

"It's a wonder. If we didn't follow those trails we would of past right by it. It's well hidden." Stated Yusuke

"We should get inside. That would be the place Kagome would be!" Sango snapped.

Everyone nodded and started looking for an entrance. After a while of searching Kuwabara stumbled right in it.

"I found it" Shouted Kuwabara as he tried to get moss that hug in his face off

"To bad he didn't find his brain." Hiei stated rolling his eyes

"Shh, we don't want anyone to know we're here yet!" Sango snapped

"Whatever." Hiei stated as he disappeared but they knew he was still there just hiding in the shadows

They entered the hideout.

Back with Alaire and Jessie

Alaire and Jessie drenched in sweat were growing tied. Alaire had already taken a hit from the demons poisonous tail and was growing steadily weak. Jessie wasn't much better in stamina either.

"Damn! Why won't this demon DIE!" Alaire said as she slashed at the demons leg

"There has to be a weak point, Alaire. There always is!" Jessie said as she dodged the demons tail.

Alaire dodged an attack that was aimed at her and swiftly aimed her daggers at the demons leg. The demon roared in anger and in pain. Jessie ran to the back of the demon and with her sword drawn and slashed at its tail efficiently cutting it off. The demon roared in pain and slashed at Jessie in anger. Jessie not expecting that got hit and was thrown against the wall and knock unconscious. Alaire gasped and turned towards the demon and in anger sent out a large energy wave and destroyed it instantly. She watched as the demon turned to dust and then ran over to Jessie. Jessie was covered in blood and had a huge gash on her stomach. Blood pooled around her and fast. Jessie woke up slowly and groaned in pain.

"Alaire...?" Jessie asked weakly

"Yes it's me, Jessie." Alaire said glad Jessie was awake

Jessie flinched and more blood pooled around her. Alaire started to panic. Jessie smiles.

"I guess my time is up, Alaire." Jessie said weakly with a softly laugh and coughed. Blood started to leak from her nose.

"No! You're going to be fine. I'm your leader! I say you won't and can't die!" Alaire snapped

"Sorry...Alaire. That's something...I can't obey...this time. Forgive me Alaire...I know we'll meet in death...tell al the others goodbye...will...you?" Jessie asked pleadingly

Alaire started to cry, but nodded. Jessie smiled weakly.

"My life...has been good...it may have been what some people call bad...but I still had a good time...goodbye...leader..."Jessie's eyes closed slowly and her body went limp. More blood pooled around her and slowly came to a stop. Alaire cried.

"Goodbye...Jessie..." With that Alaire wiped her tears and got up. She turned around one last time to see the face of her friend, the face that portrayed final peace. Two tear drops slowly made their way down Alaire's face and fell to the floor.

"We shall meet again. I promise that." With those final words she brushed away any trace of tears and walked from the room...

With Kagome and Youko

Kagome shot an arrow at the demon and injured in again. The demon howled in pain and slashed at her but she dodged. Youko used his rose whip and managed to damage its wings and the demon crashed to the floor. It snarled and leaped for Youko with its sharp claws drawn. Youko dodged the demon and hit it again with his rose whip. Kagome got out her daggers and charged them with her miko powers and threw them into the demons leg. It howled again and leaped for Kagome. Youko shouted out Kagome to watch out but Kagome didn't realize it in time. She screamed and put her arms out in front of her. She awaited the blow from the demon but it never came. Kagome looked at the demon and saw it fall to the ground dead. She looked around and saw Alaire there with her eyes hidden by her bangs and a sword covered in blood. Youko silently sighed in relief.

"Alaire!" Kagome said happily as she looked around Alaire looked at her

"Where's...Jessie?" Kagome asked curiously

Alaire turned her face away sadly. Kagome's eyes began to water.

"No...she couldn't be..." Kagome said not believing

Alaire nodded sadly

"She didn't see it in time...she...was mortally wounded....and she died...right in front of my eyes..." Alaire said as she started to cry again

Youko put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to say anything. You'll tell us in time." Youko said

Alaire nodded.

"I see you have past the test..." A voice suddenly said

Okay I know your probably bout time you got this chapter finished. Well I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I tried writing this chapter as long as I could. I hope you like it. PLEASE review!


End file.
